Paint War
by 77SilverWolf77
Summary: The four are bored and need something to do. What else is better then a paint war to help? Join Conor, Abeke, Rollan, and Meilin as they battle for victory as a unwelcomed third party joins in on their fun. Who will win? What will happen? Is victory really possible? /Sorry for the horrible summary, it's better then it sounds! Or at least I hope it is.


**Ello everyone! It's been a very long time since I've posted anything, so I hope you enjoy! Anf if you've read my Zombimals story, I promise I'm still continuing it! Anyways, here is the story!**

* * *

Conor sat on his bed waiting for something to happen. He was bored out of his mind, which rarely happened to him. Back in Eura, he always had something to do. Weather it be playing with his favorite sheepdog or serving Devin Trunswick, there had always been something. He sighed and got up to go find Rollan to see what he was doing. He was probably going to get in trouble for whatever Rollan had in mind, but at least he'd be doing something.

Doing something disastrous is exactly what Rollan had in mind. "So when I give you the signal, you're going to pull that rope and the paint will fall all over the girls! Got that?" Rollan asked. Conor nodded and went over to his position behind a bush. Rollan smirked as he waited for the girls to come. After a good fifteen minutes, they finally came.

"Hello ladies." Rollan said, stopping them exactly where the paint bucket was located. "What you two up to this fine morning." He gave Conor the signal but the rope was stuck. He kept tugging on it, trying to get it loose.

"I could ask you the same thing, Rollan." Meilin said. "After all it is the _afternoon_ and something bad should have happened by now." She looked around as if expecting something.

"Well, I have decided to change my ways. You know, heading in a new direction and all." Rollan said casually. Conor kept tugging but couldn't see what it was stuck on.

"You know, I find that hard to believe." Meilin started. "You seem to be still trying to prank us." She quickly went forward, grabbed Rollan by the collar, and pulled him in the exact spot she was at and took a few steps back. "The only difference is that you've gotten sloppy at hiding them." Before Conor could process what she just said, he saw Abeke let go of the rope she was holding. The rope finally came loose and Conor's weight pulled the rope, and paint went flying all over Rollan. The girls giggled.

"Conor, you can come out now." Abeke said. He slowly came out, expecting something to cover him. Abeke smiled at him. "It's all right, only Rollan got it." He smiled back as he looked at Rollan. He was covered in all sorts of colors.

"This is unfair! I'm supposed to be the best pranker at Greenhaven! Maybe even all of Erdas" Rollan said as he tried to get the paint off his face. Meilin just giggled.

"Seems you're loosing your touch then, Rollan." Meilin said. "Maybe you should just, give up your ways."

Rollan glared at Meilin. "I see what your doing here. You're hoping that this will get me to change may ways! My ways are the ways of Rollan FalconMaster and they shall never change! Mark my words, this means war." And with that he started walking away.

"Hmm, you know, that's actually not a bad idea." Abeke said.

"It isn't?" The others questioned, including Rollan.

"Yeah, we've all need something to do since it's been pretty quiet. Why don't we go and try to get Olvan to through a paint war for all of Greenhaven. It could be girls versus boys!" Abeke exclaimed. They all thought about it.

"You know, I like the sound of that!" Rollan said. "I can take my revenge during it!"

"And I could throw paint at this guy all I want!" Meilin said, pointing at Rollan.

"And I could _accidentally_ break Olvan's favorite coffee cup!" The four turned to see Tarik and Lishay standing behind them.

"You two actaully agree to this?" Conor questioned.

"Of course. Everyone needs a little mischief every once in a while." Lishay said.

"Alright then, let's go see if Olvan will agree to it!" Abeke said. They all started heading to Olvan's office.

* * *

"Why not?" Olvan said. "I could finally get at Keith for breaking my coffee mug, twice."

"Yes!" Rollan said. "Now all we need to do it prepare for war!" Everyone left to go get ready. Conor went and got a paintball gun with blue paint in it. He released Briggan and the wolf stretched before looking at Conor with determination.

"You ready bud?" Briggan barked in reply. "Alright, let's go find Rollan and hear the plan." Just then Rollan walked in with a orange paintball gun with a ton of paint grenades. "Or just wait until he gets here."

"Okay," Rollan started. "Here's the plan."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be coming up sometime in your lifetime! It could be tomorrow, in a week, a month, fifty years, but it will eventually come up!**


End file.
